Never Far Behind
by Midnight Shining Star
Summary: Naruto left Sasuke a few years back with no explanation. Leaving Sasuke with confusion and anger. Now Naruto shows up out of nowhere with a new group of friends who aren't exactly known for their best behavior. SasuNaru, GaaLee, and others. Yaoi. Sounenai
1. Chapter 1: That Was Then, This Is Now

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine 

Rating: T (will go higher)

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai.

Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaLee, and many others.

**Never Far Behind**

**Chapter 1: That Was Then, This Is Now**

"Sasuke, come and play" an energetic, eight year old blond yelled, sitting on the swings, waving over his best friend.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, running over to the blond, his best friend, Naruto.

"Push me" Naruto commanded gently with a giggle. Sasuke grinned and nodded, he gently began to push Naruto as the swing swung back and forth.

"Your getting fatter, dobe" Sasuke joked, with a smile. Naruto turned around playfully sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

**…**

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Naruto chanted, dragging Sasuke along with him throughout the park to go buy ice cream. Sasuke entwined their fingers and followed.

"Strawberry" Naruto answered, excitedly, to the ice cream man. Then cocked his head to the side waiting for Sasuke to choose and wondering what was taking Sasuke so long to answer. "I don't want any" Sasuke said, with a shrug, causing Naruto to pout.

"Aww, come on Sasuke" Naruto whined, giving off those cute irresistible puppy eyes. Sasuke felt a tinge of blush rise to his cheeks but then he noticed Naruto's knowing smile and shook his head. "Maybe later" Sasuke said, with a smirk.

**…**

Sasuke and Naruto sat patiently on the park bench calmly watching as people passed by. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, he was sleepy. They had played and ate all day long.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started hesitantly. "Hn" Sasuke replied, enjoying the peace and the warmth of the other.

"We'll always be friends, right?" Naruto asked, his voice becoming quiet and a bit sad.

"Always" Sasuke repeated, confidently, nuzzling his cheek atop Naruto's blonde locks.

"Don't ever leave me Naruto" Sasuke whispered, staring at the horizon, slowly watching the sun went back down, allowing room for the night.

"Never" Naruto repeated, sitting up to kiss Sasuke lightly on the cheek.

"We'll be together, always and forever" he added, as the time passed by. The wind blowing gently throughout the trees causing Sakura blossoms to fall and scatter, as the wind carried them.

**….**

"Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke groaned and rolled over, seeking the warmth of his covers. 'I had that dream again' he thought, in frustration, burying his face deeper into the pillows.

"Sasuke!" an annoyed Itachi, shouted once more, slamming Sasuke's door open.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted back, half groggily, as he sat up, running his hand through his hair.

Itachi smirked. "Kodak moment" he said quickly, taking out his cell and take a quick picture. 'Click'

"Itachi! You better delete that fucking picture right now" Sasuke cried out frustrated, jumping to his feet, running over to Itachi.

"Too late" Itachi said, chuckling. "It's been sent to half the school by now" he added, as comfort, before running away from Sasuke's bursting rage emitting throughout the room.

"Die in hell bitch" Sasuke shouted, extremely pissed, slamming his door shut at his brother's retreating back.

'One day more, one day less' Sasuke thought, grabbing the nearest clean towel as he walked over to the end of the room to his own private bathroom. He turned on the shower adjusting the water to a nice warm temperature as he undressed and slowly slipped in.

After a good long shower, Sasuke stood in his room rummaging through his drawers looking for some decent clothes to go to school with. He quickly found a pair black baggy jeans, with a white t-shirt, and a black sleeveless hoodie with a small school leaf symbol embedded on the bottom left.

"Sasuke, breakfast is on the table" one of Itachi's dumb friends shouted from down the stairs. Sasuke didn't even bother to reply as he put on his black boots and slipped a small light gold necklace over his neck hiding it under his shirt. He quickly brushed his hair down neatly, flatting it all down, before wildly running his fingers all over the place, creating random spikes all over the place.

He grabbed his Nike gym bag, which only carried a notebook and random papers as well as a few pens, slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of his room, locking the door behind him, before heading downstairs.

The kitchen was already packed when Sasuke walked in. It seemed Itachi had invited all of his friends over for breakfast.

"Hey kid" they all shouted, as he walked in, taking the last empty seat. He just gave a short grunt in response before picking up his empty plate to fill it with a few pancakes lying on the silver platter on the table.

"Did you guys hear?" Kisame started, causing everyone except Sasuke to look up and quiet down.

'They are like old gossiping woman' Sasuke thought, with a smirk, drinking some of the orange juice before him.

"They're going to be like six new transfer students today" Kisame continued, "and they're all coming from the same place and home. I heard they're were three guys and three girls. Everyone says that their transferring so suddenly in the year because they were kicked out of their old school for inappropriate behavior" he added.

Itachi and the other's eyes gleamed with excitement. "About time" Sasori said, with anticipation. "Orochimaru and his crew were getting boring" he added, with a fake yawn. The others along with Sasuke laughed and agreed silently.

Sasuke took a glance at the clock before getting up grabbing his bag getting ready to leave. "Want a ride?" Itachi offered, juggling his keys in one hand.

"No" Sasuke answered, quickly. "I rather like living, thank you" Sasuke added jokingly, giving Itachi an 'I'll be alright' look. Itachi just nodded and laughed along with his friends knowing that Sasuke was probably right. Itachi was a crazy ass driver.

**…**

The walk to school was nothing but the usual. Same old path. Cutting through the park.

Sasuke watched as small kids ran around the swings so early in the morning probably waiting for the bus as well as parents hurrying with brief cases to work, while others people just walked, jogged, or ran around with their dogs. The light cooling breeze felt extremely right as Sasuke passed through the Sakura Blossom Tress.

Suddenly a young married couple walked right in front of him along with their two young children. The mother laughed as her youngest son talked excitedly about what he would be doing at school while the older one joked around with his father talking about last night's basketball game.

Sasuke froze on the spot.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke, come on, it's time to go home"

Sasuke lifted his head off of Naruto's and looked up at his mother who was waving him over, along with his older brother arms crossed scowling to the side, and his impatient father waiting in the car.

"I go to go, Naruto" Sasuke said, sadly. Naruto just smiled as they both got up on their feet.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, feeling hypnotized watching those clear blue eyes. Naruto just smiled.

"Bye Sasuke" he whispered, giving Sasuke the tightest and biggest hug in his life. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise before hugging back.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto" Sasuke whispered, quickly letting go to run over to his parents.

However, the next day came and Naruto never did come back, not days later, weeks, months, or years.

It was a day or two later that Sasuke noticed Naruto had never said the word 'bye' before that day.

Sasuke parents had died in a tragic accident a year later as well. Leaving Sasuke and Itachi appointed with an old family friend as their new guardian.

**End of Flashback**

"Guess I'm nothing but bad luck" Sasuke whispered, sarcastically, giving a final glance at the happy family before continuing his walk to school.

As Sasuke reached the tall school building he was quickly greeted by a bunch of girls all lined up against the door to give him their well planned out greetings. "Good morning Sasuke-san" It seems they were even more energetic today.

Sasuke just ignored them, lightly pushing through the crowd till he made himself in to the building down a few hallways and right to his locker.

"Hey"

Sasuke turned around and found his friends lazily walking towards him. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, as he proceeded to take out his books necessary for the day. He never came to his locker during school time, fan girls tended to be around his locker ready to announce their true feelings of love. His friends were used to I by now so they were really great friends when it came to escape during those Valentine and other mushy holidays.

His friends consisted of random nobody's and everybody's. There was the laziest but smart as hell Shikamaru. As well as the popular and a hunk of a guy, Neji. The silent and creepy type, Shino. Finally, their energetic bushy eyed friend, Lee.

Sasuke gathered his stuff and took a good luck at his friends.

Shikamaru had his usual ponytail along with black cargo pants, a white t-  
shirt, and black sneakers, carrying nothing except a pencil in his left pocket. His hands resting behind his head lazily.

Neji had his long black silky hair tied into a girl ponytail with two strands hanging at opposite sides of his face. He wore black dress pants, with a white beater, and white unbuttoned dress shirt over it, along with black sneakers.

Shino as always had his hair all spiked up. He wore dark huge sunglasses as well as dark brown Capri's and an over sized grey/silver lab coat, with black sneakers.

Finally, Lee, with his bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows. He wore black loose jeans, with a white t-shirt, and an emerald green hoodie over it, along with his white sneakers.

"You have great bed hair" Neji said, a smirk playing on his lips. As Sasuke stopped to a halt turning around to look at him curiously.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused, but then it click. "Itachi" he growled. He then heard a chorus of annoying giggling behind him, he found a horde of girls looking into their phones. He annoying walked up to them quickly snatched one of their phones away and found this morning's picture as their wallpaper. "I'm so going to kill that bastard" Sasuke groaned, giving back the phone, to walk over to his locker and bang his head repeatedly on the locker.

"Let's go" Shikamaru muttered, noticing the once empty halls becoming fuller. They all nodded and agreed. They all knew where they were going. The roof. It had become their meeting spot before, after, and during classes. Whenever they felt the need to be away and go and smoke or just relax.

As they walked down the hallway people gave them way parting away as they walked, giving them room. However, they quickly noticed another similar thing happening further down the hallway heading in their direction. They stooped and suddenly the crowd parted, giving way to the other group.

Three boys and three girls stood in their way.

Sasuke quickly glanced over them uncaringly before his eyes suddenly stopped to find himself staring at light clear blue eyes. He felt his eyes widen in shock and his body stiffen.

'Naruto'

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** Ok, guys this a new story of mines and yes I'm aware of my previous deleted stories and I'm telling you right now that my other stories will probably not be continued unless I have some real free time. So here's the new one as well as a few others that are also on the way. I apologize deeply for the deleted stories but as I've said in my bio page, I've had many problems and complications at home and in my family, please try to understand. I'm sorry, but I hope you like this new story.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine 

Rating: T (will go higher)

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai.

Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaLee, and many others.

**Never Far Behind**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

'Naruto'

Sasuke felt himself grow cold as he stopped breathing for a second. It was really him it was really Naruto. Sasuke felt the hallway go so quiet that he was sure everyone could hear his heart beating loudly. Sasuke couldn't tell if he wanted to go over there and hug him or punch him in the face.

He (Naruto) was standing there uncaringly along with two other guys and three girls. He wore loose baggy blue jeans, with a white t-shirt, a black unzipped hoodie over it, and white ratty sneakers. His blond hair had grown longer, bangs nearly covering his eyes, and those blue childish eyes had become more intense going along with the mature look on his face. As Sasuke watched even closer, he noticed that Naruto had three scars on each cheek as if they were whiskers.

Then there was the other guy standing right beside him with the reddish brown hair, no eyebrows, and a weird tattooed symbol on his forehead. Sasuke noticed he wore a red sleeveless shirt, with baggy black jeans, and old black boots.

The last guy stood right behind the shortest of the three girls. He had short brown shaggy hair with deep black eyes. He wore black cargo pants, with a black long sleeved shirt that hung closely to his body, along with a white sleeveless hoodie over it, and black sneakers.

The shortest of the girls Sasuke noticed resembled a younger and feminine version of Neji. Although her hair was shorter but still past her shoulders, she wore her hair in a nice perfect high ponytail. She was wearing white bellbottoms that hung nicely to her hips, a black tank top, and white sneakers. She had on a silver necklace with a crystal pendant hanging over her neck as well as silver bracelets. Her eyes were just as clear as Neji's.

Then there was the other girl standing beside the shorter girl. This girl had straight dyed pink hair. She had her hair in a tight bun with a few strands hanging loose by her face. She had the prettiest jade eyes Sasuke had ever seen. She wore a dark blue jean short/skirt with a black halter-top that just stopped below her chest and over that, she wore a black fish net shirt, and black boots.

Lastly, the oldest looking girl stood right beside the freak with no eyebrows. She had blonde curly hair which now she had loose. Her eyes were teal colored that seemed to entrance and manipulate guys at the same time. She wore black bellbottoms and purple small t-shirt, barely reaching the edge of her jeans, along with black sneakers.

Sasuke didn't realize he was staring until a not so light nudge on his hip brought him back to reality. Sasuke looked towards Neji and scowled.

"That hurt, bastard," Sasuke muttered, as Neji smiled but then frowned. "Let's go" Neji said, voice a little exasperated and completely annoyed. Sasuke gave a small nod. He continued to walk and noticed that Naruto who was standing right in front of him wasn't planning to move.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Move" he commanded, coldly. Although what he really wanted to say was, what are you doing here? Why did you leave Konoha? Why did you leave me?

Naruto just looked at him straight in the face before smirking. "Who's going to make me?" he said the smugness in his voice so evident.

Sasuke eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. He was hurt and angered at the same time. Sasuke bit back his tongue. Sasuke suddenly felt the encaged anger from all these years set loose. He raised his fist, fast and quick, slamming right into Naruto's left cheek.

Naruto staggered backwards as the hallway erupted into shrieks, yells, shouts, and gasps. Naruto touched his cheek lightly before spitting out the blood in his mouth. Sasuke was strong and fast. Naruto friends were shocked and suddenly got themselves riled up but Sasuke's friends were also there to back him up.

Sasuke out of the corner of his eye could see Lee trying to stop the red head form interfering, as well as Shino with the brown haired, Neji took care of the girl resembling him, and Shikamaru took the other two girls.

"So, I'm guessing your not happy to see me" Naruto voiced, tackling Sasuke to the ground.

"As hell I am" Sasuke snarled, feeling the pain of Naruto's punches onto his gut. "I wish you could've just rotted in hell and forgotten all about this place," Sasuke snapped, kicking Naruto off him. As he switched their position so now he was on top punching Naruto in the face, as if counting all those time he cried and felt lonely.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze. Sasuke looked up and found himself with a surprising and frightening sight. The red haired freak and Lee had been intensely fighting some sort of martial arts, along with Neji and the girl. While Shino and the brown haired guy seemed to be going at it hard with their fists, teeth, and other necessary forms. While the girls Shikamaru seemed to be controlling had just been trying to hit him as he didn't miss a beat and just blocked. (Shikamaru doesn't hit girls) Suddenly the rest of the student body who had been watching quickly fled to their classes. While Sasuke and his friends straightened themselves, up and stood to stand at the other side of the hallway leaning on the lockers while Naruto and his friends just sighed knowingly and just sat up from their positions on the ground.

"Will someone please explain to me, what the hell is going on here!" their blonde middle aged, but young looking principal, Tsunade, continued to yell.

"They started it" both sides exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"What are we? In kindergarten?" she exclaimed in disbelief, she shook her head slightly, before looking at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, you're a trustworthy person, tell me what happened?" she said, hands on her hips, looking at him sternly. Her black dress pants along with her white shirt and black suit jacket rustling with her movements.

Sasuke looked at his friends who just gave him a supportive glance back and then he looked towards Naruto and his group of friends who just scowled, but Sasuke noticed Naruto had given a small smile, or maybe he was imagining it.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but then closed it with hesitation. He sighed loudly ran his fingers through his now wild and messy but still decent hair, trying to flatten it out. "I started it. We were walking down the hallway and when I tried to pass, I noticed they were standing in front of me so I snapped and rudely told them to move, they politely just ignored me, so I snapped and punched the guy in face, and then his and my friends jumped in. So, it's my entire fault, sorry" Sasuke answered, shifting from one foot to another avoiding any eye contact.

"I'm surprised Sasuke, but I'm glad you confessed" Principal Tsunade said, surprise evident in her voice, but that quickly vanished as she continued. "Sasuke, you will be receiving detention today after school as for the rest of you guys lunch duty" she said, sharply. "Now off to class and I better not here any more fighting," she said, sending them away with a wave of her hand.

Everyone quickly headed out.

As Sasuke walked towards his English class, which none of his friends had with him he noticed Naruto was tagging along as well.

"Why, the hell are you following me?" Sasuke snapped, reaching his classroom door, turning around to glare at Naruto. Naruto stared at him surprise but then smiled smugly.

"Teme, this is my English class as well," Naruto announced, gently pushing Sasuke aside as he proceeded to enter the class. Sasuke eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt stupid for yelling at him but that quickly dispersed seeing that smug look on the other.

Kurenai-sensei was surprised when two extremely late students walked into her class. She gave them a cold stare as she walked over to them. "I don't want excuses you're both late, how in the world you guys got stuck in English Honors is complete a surprise to me," she said, starting one of those annoying lectures.

"They'll let anyone in, now a days," Sasuke muttered, looking out the window. Naruto who had heard him scowled and stepped hard onto Sasuke's foot although his fake smile and glance never left the teachers face. Sasuke glared but it was half-heartedly feeling that everything seemed to be as it was once a long time ago between them.

"Sasuke, are you listening!" Kurenai-sensei's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He flinched but then muttered 'no', as Naruto chuckled at his side. Sasuke growled and jabbed him with his elbow, lightly. Kurenai gave a loud sigh. "You and Uzumaki will be paired up for this semester's project," she repeated.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "What? That's not fair!" he complained. Kurenai just rolled her eyes. "Decisions final' she said sternly, returning back to the class for their daily lesson.

Sasuke groaned and walked away to his usual desk towards he back next to the window and unfortunately, the only empty seat was the one right beside his.

Sasuke took his notebook and proceeded to copy the long ass notes while Naruto feeling that it was his first day he could slack off, just for today. He put his book bag on the desk to use a pillow as he rested his head and closed his eyes shifting slowly to sleep as he felt himself become comfortable in his seat.

After thirty minutes or more Sasuke who had been trying to avoid glancing at Naruto finally gave up and watched as Naruto's body moved in rhythm with his breathing. His bangs shadowing his eyes. Sasuke suddenly losing all the reasons to thought, leaned in and with the gentlest touch touched Naruto's face. Pulling it away with any small movement Naruto made but suddenly feeling confident with every passing minute, rested his hand fully upon the others cheek. His fingers lightly tracing the scars on his cheek, and then lightly brushing away the bangs from the face. Naruto nose twitched lightly causing Sasuke to smile.

"Bring! Bring!"

Sasuke's hand as if catching on fire quickly pulled away. He noticed Naruto slowly waking up form his slumber so he quickly grabbed his books and ran out of the class.

Naruto smiled and sat up, wide-awake in his seat. "I'll get you back Sasuke. Believe it" Naruto said to himself, grinning.

**End of Chapter 2**

Short, I know, but it's what I could write during my time, but it was a fast update right.

Lol, I'm really happy to know that a lot of people like this story; I hope I meet your expectations with this chapter. Thanks so much for your review, they keep me going. Naruto's side of the story next chapter.

R&R

(Sorry it's late, I was planning to post it yesterday night but Fanfiction wasn't working for me)


	3. Chapter 3: Ser O Parecer

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaLee, and many others.**

**Never Far Behind**

**Chapter 3: Ser O Parecer**

Shortly after leaving the English classroom, Naruto headed over to his next class, Chemistry. Seeing that the English and science department's classrooms were right beside each other, it didn't take long to find the class. As Naruto walked into the room it seemed he was one of the first to arrive. He headed over to the back and got the farthest seat away from the board as possible.

As seconds ticked by Naruto leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes letting his mind drift. 'He's changed a lot' Naruto thought, humming a small tune. Even with his eyes, closed Naruto could picture Sasuke's flawless pale skin, rosy lips, and dark onyx eyes perfectly.

-Slap-

Naruto bolted right up into his seat eyes shooting wide opened at the impact of the hand slapping the back of his head. "What the fuck?" he cursed, under his breath, touching the back of his head, as he looked up to glare at his offender. Gaara.

"You should really be more alert of your surroundings" Gaara commented, taking the seat besides Naruto.

"Tch, whatever" Naruto muttered, looking around the class noticing the final bell had rung and everyone seemed to settling down in their seats. 'No Sasuke' Naruto thought, taking a quick glance around, however he did notice that the green freak with eyebrows sitting up front along with the guy with the ponytail who seemed to be sleeping as the other guy ranted on about something.

Naruto raised an eyebrow watching the boys in front of them. 'Sasuke's got weird friends' Naruto thought, holding back a smile, as the guy with eyebrows continued to talk about something consisting of the spiritual youth. Gaara who also seemed to notice the two in front of them rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up" Gaara growled, loudly enough for the two in front to hear, as their late teacher made his way to the front of the classroom. The two turned around. 'But then I can't say much of my friends' Naruto thought, mentally smacking his forehead.

"I'm sorry," the guy with the eyebrows said, with an apologetic smile, as he turned back around in his seat. "Troublesome" the other scoffed, turning around just as his friend did.

As soon as they did, Naruto glared at Gaara. "What the fuck was that?" he whispered, as the teacher began to write their assignments on the board. Gaara just stared back, uncaringly, before just answering with a small shrug. Naruto couldn't help but give a look of disbelief. 'Gaara isn't the type to just snap like that, it normally takes me three hours of ranting before he says anything and he never holds grudges against the guys he fights. What the fuck is going on?' Naruto thought, biting his lip a bit, as he glanced back at the young guy in front of them who had seemed to taken Gaara's words to heart seeing that he hadn't said a word since, just looking down at the page and occasionally up at the board.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto bolted right in his seat, as he turned around slowly. His chemistry teacher standing right behind him. Naruto finally took a good look at his teacher. He was wearing the usual black pants with a white formal shirt neatly tucked under his pants but the unusual part was that he wore a mask the covered the sidelong half of his face. Then there was his silver hair. He didn't look old though.

"Uzumaki?"

"Huh?" Naruto finally managed, a tint of blush rising to his cheeks realizing he had just been staring.

"About time" the teacher muttered. He gave Naruto a smile, well what Naruto thought was a smile. "I was just explaining to the class about the term moles and since it seemed you were so much attention can you explain in your own words what a mole means," the teacher instructed, his eyes holding amusement.

"Umm…" Naruto said, noticing how everyone had turned around to watch, definitely amused, and Naruto gave Gaara a pleading look. Gaara just smirked and turned back to write the last few notes in his book, Naruto gave Gaara an exasperated look.

"A mole is that disgusting thing that grows on people's skin with hairs sticking out" Naruto commented proudly, remembering his old uncle complaining about them being on his neck.

The class remained silent for a second before erupting in laughter. Naruto stared at them weirdly, before noticing the teacher's small smile. "Detention after school Uzumaki" the teacher said, continuing his lecture, as he walked along the rows of desks.

"What? I was wrong?" Naruto asked Gaara, confused. Gaara just sighed, ignoring his friend.

"Here, these might help"

Naruto and Gaara glanced up to the bench in front of them. The guy with the eyebrows was handing them a few papers, which seemed to contain notes. "You've guys have missed quite a bit of the year, so you'll need to catch up" the guy said, a bit hesitant. "Here, these will help and if you want I can tutor you guys if you want" he added, with a bit more confidence.

Naruto smiled gratefully. "That would be-"

"We don't need your help" Gaara coldly, snatching the papers away form Naruto and giving them back to their owner. The guy opened his eyes in shock.

"Oh, umm.. Ok" the guy stammered, taking back the papers.

"Gaara back off, I actually want to pass so if you don't mind" Naruto snapped to Gaara before giving the guy an apologetic grin. "I wouldn't mind the extra help so I'll take you up on the offer," Naruto said. The guy smiled and nodded enthusiastically as Naruto took the papers carefully, however noticing Gaara's hard glare on him his smile weakened.

"I'm Naruto and the ice bastard beside me is Gaara"

"Yeah, we met earlier" the guy commented sheepishly.

"Yeah, we all got off to a bad foot" Naruto thought, with a shrug and a small smile remembering the mornings event.

"I'm Lee and my friend beside me is Shikamaru," the guy said, knowing for the moment the earlier problems were forgotten.

"I hate to say this but for your first day, you really know how to make a bad habit" All four looked up to find the teacher, standing beside them, holding the same book from earlier. Naruto just grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that" he muttered.

"Oh, well, seeing that you guys get along so well, you guys are in the same group for the labs, which we'll be starting tomorrow" the teacher commented, as the bell rang.

Everyone hurried to pack their things as they all left to their next class. "Detention Uzumaki" their teacher reminded.

'I didn't get his name' Naruto thought, as he walked out of class Gaara besides him. Naruto suddenly got an idea and hurried off to the direction Lee had taken along with Shikamaru.

"Hey Lee!"

Lee who had been talking to Shikamaru stopped short to turn around and give Naruto a questioning glance. "Yes?" he asked, as Naruto stood before him, Gaara right behind, with a scowl on his face.

"Do you know where I can find Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

Lee sparred a glance towards Shikamaru who nodded silently. "Sorry Naruto, no clue" Lee said, with a sad smile, as he gave them a fleeting glance, before they continued on their way.

Naruto and Gaara stood there for a second. "Weird" Naruto whispered, as Gaara just rolled his eyes and walked away to his next class. Naruto noticing his friends retreating figure yelled at him to wait.

**…**

"Mine!" Sakura shouted, watching as the ball dropped from the air, as she bent her knees and then jumping into the air, smacked the ball towards the opposite side of the net. Sakura grinned as her feet gently landed back on the ground as she gracefully got back into position along with her team.

Then the ball was back on her side. As she bent her knees ready to smack it over the net, she was roughly pushed aside.

"Mine!" the blonde chick shouted, as she smacked the ball across the net the ball landing on the other team's side. The blonde chick then turned to Sakura, who was currently sitting on the ground dusting off her hands and knees. "Learn your place bitch, this is my team," the chick said coldly, walking away. As the gym, coach blew her whistle announcing the end of class and to hit the showers.

Sakura stared incredulously as the blonde girl walked off.

"Pay no mind to Ino" Sakura looked up, and found a brunette chick, lending her a hand. Sakura to the offer and stood up. "Ino?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yeah, the blonde chick, just don't mess with her, that bitch is popular throughout the school" the girl answered, simply, with a shrug. Sakura gave the girl a surprised look. "Really?" Sakura whispered, with a sudden crazy grin. 'I believe some changes are in order' she thought, as she made her way to the locker room.

**…**

Hinata stood up at the sound of the bell. 'Finally!' her mind cheered, as she got up from her seat. She gathered her notebooks under her arm, as she walked out of the class. Seeing that she had memorized her schedule the night before she knew that at the moment she had study hall. 'To the library it is' she thought, with a grim smile, knowing she would have to catch up with each of her classes work.

As she wandered through the halls in search of the library, she turned a corner, and collided with another. "Shit" the other muttered, as Hinata who lost her footing for a second was regaining her balance.

"You?!"

Hinata looked up, confused. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the guy hissed, roughly grabbing her by her upper arm. She flinched lightly at the cold touch as her back was slammed against the nearest wall.

"Neji-sama" she replied, unfazed, her grip on her books tightening.

"Answer me" he snapped, his eyes losing his earlier cool. She smirked.

"Oh, just the usual family visit" she answered, with a hint of sarcasm. His grip on her arm tightened as his nails dug into her skin. "Wrong answer" he replied, coldly. Her eyes glinted. "I would recommend you let me go or you will be missing a few fingers by the end of the day," she hissed, feeling her books drop to the ground. Neji's grip lessened from surprise.

"You've changed," he whispered.

"Let go of her, asshole!"

Neji and Hinata looked up at the same time, to find the guy from Hinata's earlier group, standing a few feet away, looking completely pissed, as his hands clenched into fists.

"So have you" Hinata whispered back, pushing Neji away from her, with surprising strength that could've pushed him away since the beginning. She picked up her books and walked over to join her friend. Her friend gave Neji a final glare before walking away with Hinata who never turned back to give Neji a final glance.

"So, Kiba…." was all Neji managed to catch as the two walked away.

**…**

Sasuke gazed up at the dark gloomy skies. 'What the hell are you doing here Naruto? No matter how many times I can think of reasons, none seem to fit' Sasuke thought, unconsciously chewing his lower lip.

"He's back"

Sasuke looked toward the rooftop entrance to see his brother, standing there in his black chained jeans, with a red sleeveless shirt, along with his black sneakers. His hair tied back into the usual ponytail.

"So, I've seen" Sasuke commented, shifting his gaze back to the sky.

"No Sasuke, not your little friend, I mean **him**" Itachi said, with a small smile.

**End of Chapter 3**

I'm such a mean person! I'm so sorry for having you guys wait so long. I'll try to make sure it never happens again. I've just been to busy with school, crap, and the fact that I'm just naturally lazy doesn't help much.

Well, here it is Chapter Three, a bit of everything, hope you enjoyed. Thanks you so much for the previous reviews, they really get me going.

**R & R**


End file.
